Wiem
by Akolitka
Summary: Draco wie wszystko o Harrym Potterze. Tłumaczenie fika faramilover.
1. Draco

**I. Draco**

Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz.

Wiem, że nie chcesz niczego bardziej, niż tego bym zniknął.

Wiem, że chcesz śmierci mojej rodziny.

Wiem, że nigdy mi nie zaufasz.

Wiem, że myślisz, że jestem rozpieszczonym bachorem. Nie jestem. To tylko gra.

Wiem, że myślisz, że cię nienawidzę.

Wiem, że myślisz, że chcę byś zniknął.

Wiem, że myślisz, że wydaje mi się śmieszne, że twoja rodzina nie żyje.

Wiem też, że jesteś w błędzie.

Nigdy nie będziesz wiedział, że nigdy nie nienawidziłem. Nigdy tak nie będzie.

Nigdy nie będziesz wiedział, że nie chcę, żebyś mnie zostawił. Nie mogę znieść tego, że wyobrażam sobie życie bez Ciebie w nim.

Nigdy nie będziesz wiedział, jak bardzo chciałabym zamienić życie moich rodziców na Twoich. Jak bardzo chciałbym, żebyś mógł być szczęśliwy i zwyczajny, ponieważ oni żyją.

Nigdy nie będziesz wiedział, że wybrałbym Twoją stronę w wojnie, gdyby nie to, że nie mogę. Nie mógłbym znieść myśli o odwróceniu się od wszystkich moich starych znajomych.

Nigdy nie będziesz wiedział, że Cię kocham...

Ale jest tak wiele rzeczy, które o Tobie wiem nawet, jeśli ty nie znasz mnie wcale.

Wiem, że Twój ulubiony kolor to zielony. Szmaragdowy. Jak Twoje oczy.

Wiem, że mówisz, że chcesz zostać aurorem, ale tak naprawdę nie. Chcesz być nauczycielem. Jak Lupin.

Wiem, że nienawidzisz eliksirów, ale chcesz być w nich naprawdę dobry skoro tak ciężko nad nimi pracujesz. Założę się, że nawet o tym nie wiesz.

Wiem, że gryziesz swoje wargi, gdy grasz w quidditcha.

Wiem, że śledzisz wzrokiem bliznę na ręce i bezgłośnie poruszasz ustami, gdy nikt inny nie patrzy.

Wiem, że spędziłeś trzy godziny na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, myśląc o skoczeniu w dół. Wiem to, dlatego, że to ja byłem tym, który szeptał Twoje imię i powiedział, żebyś się zatrzymał. Wyglądałeś na tak zdezorientowanego, ponieważ nie było nikogo widać.

Wiem, że nie kochasz Ginny Weasley.

Wiem, że chcesz, by ktoś kochał prawdziwego Ciebie. Nie Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Tylko Harry'ego.

Wiem, że jestem jedyną osobą, której byś na to nie pozwolił. No cóż, mi i Pansy. I Snape'owi.

Wiem, że jesteś najbardziej wyjątkową osobą na tym świecie.

Znam _Cię_.

Ale Ty mnie nie znasz. I wiem, że nie chcesz poznać.

Znam Cię, Harry Potterze. I kocham Cię.


	2. Harry

**II. Harry**

Widziałem tak wiele rzeczy. Tak wiele rzeczy, których nigdy nie będę chciał dzielić z nikim. Z nikim, za wyjątkiem Ciebie. Jeśli będziesz miał mnie.

Bo jest coś, czego nie wiem.

Znam Cię, Draconie Malfoyu.

Widzę prawdziwego Ciebie spod maski Lodowego księcia Slytherinu.

Wiem, że nie jesteś okropną osobą.

Wiem, że nie kochasz swoich rodziców.

Wiem, że nie jesteś miniaturką Lucjusza Malfoya. Jesteś Draco. Wyjątkowy i och tak inny.

Znam te wszystkie małe rzeczy, które sprawiają, że jesteś kim jesteś.

Znam sposób gryzienia palca, kiedy myślisz.

Wiem, że bez zastanowienia ssiesz końcówkę swojego pióra przez kilka sekund, a potem krzywisz się, bo smakuje obrzydliwie.

Wiem, że czujesz się samotny.

Wiem, że twoi jedyni przyjaciele porzucili cię by przyłączyć się do Czarnego Pana.

Wiem, że nie poszedłeś z nimi. Siedziałeś sam na ławce. Nie przysiadłeś się do nikogo. Nie dlatego, że się ich bałeś, ale dlatego, że nie chciałeś stanąć twarzą w twarz z tymi, o których myślałeś, że ich znasz.

Wiem, że tańczysz. Nie tylko dla zachowania pozorów, ale też dla siebie. Mimo wszystko muzyka mugoli jest dziwniejsza niż się wydaje. Tańczysz na brzegu jeziora, obracając się coraz szybciej i szybciej, podskakując, kręcąc się, rozpryskując wodę stopami, wyśpiewując swoje serce, kiedy odchodzisz.

Wiem, że lubisz Snow Patrol. I Jamesa Blounta.

Wiem, że nie chcesz, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o twojej delikatnej stronie.

Wiem, że chcesz być jak profesor Snape. Kochasz go jak ojca.

Wiem, że jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą na świecie, choć myślisz, że wyglądasz mizernie i blado.

I wiem jeszcze jedną, ostatnią rzecz o tobie, Draco Malfoyu.

Wiem, że mnie kochasz.

Ja też Cię kocham.

I wiem, że nie możemy być razem. Nie tutaj. Nie wiem. Ale pewnego dnia... pewnego dnia znajdę cię ponownie i będziemy Harry'm i Draco. Nie dziedzicem Malfoyów i Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Tylko Harry'm i Draco.

I wiem, że będziemy trwać wiecznie.


End file.
